Lenalee's a big girl
by Roxius
Summary: A crappy WG fic I wrote up! It' not supposed to be serious whatsoever! Shoujo ai present in here, of course! Lenalee X Rhode.


"I think I'm getting fat…" Lenalee declared one day, rubbing a small round bump that was pushing against the confines of her uniform. Ever since she failed one of her most important missions, Lenalee had been very depressed and lazy. Her lack of exercise and excessive binging had caused her to put on more than a few pounds.

As Lenalee tried to pull her skirt down to hide her exposed thighs, Komui tried to come up with a good excuse to make Lenalee feel better. "You're not fat! You're just…growing up into a woman!" Komui exclaimed. Lenalee poked her round belly again and muttered, "I'm not so sure…"

Komui gave Lenalee a gentle smile and said, "Look, don't worry about it, okay? Just go back to your room and rest. It's almost lunch time, so I'll have Jerry send something up…" Lenalee nodded and headed back to her room. Komui let out a sigh of relief and wondered how long it'll take her before she realizes that he lied…

* * *

When she finally got to her room, Lenalee was completely exhausted. In her current condition, walking a few flights of stairs was a lot of work. Without even bothering to take off her uniform, Lenalee climbed into bed. 'At least I can finally take this thing off…' she thought as she began to remove her belt. 

Once the belt was off, Lenalee's belly burst out of the folds of her clothes. Her belly was large, soft, and flabby. It jiggled slightly as Lenalee stretched her arms out to rub it. Unfortunately, it got hard reaching over her new big DD-cup breasts, so Lenalee had to stop.

Lenalee stared up at the ceiling and sighed. 'There's no way this much weight is normal…' she thought as she recalled her brother's words. Suddenly, Lenalee heard a faint grumbling noise. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was her stomach.

Lenalee smiled at her enlarged gut and said, "Don't worry. Food will come soon…"

After a few minutes, a small bat-winged golem flew into the room. "Hello, Lenalee! What would you like for lunch today?" Jerry's voice asked through the speaker. Lenalee looked at her belly and wondered what she should order. For some reason, despite the fact she didn't want to be fat, Lenalee had a strange urge to stuff herself to the limit.

Lenalee pushed herself up into a seating position and said, "Yeah, I guess would like to try all of your Specials today…" Jerry hesitated a moment to make sure he heard her right.

"Uh…you do know that there are 26 different Specials, right?" Jerry asked. Lenalee nodded and replied, "Yes, I know. I still would like to have one of each, please!" Shaking his head in disbelief, Jerry wrote down the order and headed for the kitchen.

As she watched the small black Golem fly away, Lenalee wondered what kind of food these 'Specials' were…

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, Lenalee felt like she was being starved to death. "When are they gonna get here?" she cried aloud, her belly roaring wildly. 

Unable to bear the pain of hunger any longer, Lenalee went into action. Quickly, she reached over to her bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out three large candy bars.

At lightning speed, she unwrapped them and stuffed them down her throat. Lenalee's chubby cheeks and her hands were covered in wet sticky chocolate. Lenalee let out a small burp and thought, 'It wasn't much, but hopefully it'll keep me feeling okay until the food arrives...'

Finally, after what felt like another few hours, several tables rolled in with platters of food on top. Lenalee wiped some drool off her lips, moved closer to the food, and dug in.

Lenalee had never tasted such good food in her life. She ate meats, fruits, vegetables, desserts, and practically every other kind of delicacy known to man. Lenalee even had to stop every now and then to catch her breath before eating again.

When it was over, all that was left was a pile of dirty plates and one very fat girl. Lenalee's belly had gotten much bigger during her huge lunch. Her giant bloated gut needed to rest between her fat flabby thighs because it was so huge. She couldn't even see over her belly anymore!

Lenalee was already on her third chin and her breasts had exploded out of her uniform, exposing her tight frilly pink bra. Her tits were pressing tightly against the fabric. She had big fat chubby cheeks that were flushed red. Her arms and fingers had become chubby, as well. Globs of fat hung from her thick thighs, jiggling all the while.

Lenalee laid back in her bed and let out a loud belch. She rubbed her huge belly and felt her rolls, playing with them gently. She stopped soon since the last thing she wanted to do was accidently upset her bloated stomach at the moment. Lenalee burped again and farted a few times. Her ass was so big and fat. It had already ripped her skirt and was now tearing away at the panties.

"That was so good!" Lenalee exclaimed happily. After letting out some more gas, Lenalee rubbed her belly some more until she finally feel asleep, leaving poor Jerry to have to collect the dishes…

* * *

"Hey…wake up…I didn't sneak into Black Order HQ, kidnap you, and tie you up for nothing...wake up!" 

Lenalee's eyes snapped open. She tried to move, but she was still to full after that meal. Then, she realized that she was tied up. Lenalee was sitting in complete darkness. She couldn't see a single thing.

Suddenly, the lights switched on. Lenalee was tied to chair in what looked like an old storage house. Her giant belly was sticking out from under the chains that held her and it rested heavily on her fat thighs. Her bra was gone, revealing her big fat boobs in all their glory.

"I hope you're comfortable...Lenalee-chan..." Lenalee took her eyes off the chains and saw a little girl standing across the room, a evil smirk spread across her face. It was Rhode Noah.

Lenalee wasn't sure what to say. Her last experience with the Noahs was bad enough, but having to deal with them again could mean her death. Rhode giggled and hissed, "I know what you're thinking, Lenalee-chan. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you..."

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Rhode warped across the room and sat down on Lenalee's big belly. She rubbed it gently and said, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Lenalee-chan. I mean, you've gotten so big lately. You must have been really hungry...heh heh heh..."

Rhode's little remark made Lenalee realize something. "This is your fault, isn't it?" Lenalee cried, "It's your fault that I've gotten so fat!" Rhode pinched one of Lenalee's fat rolls and exclaimed, "Of course. You're so cute and chubby right now, I can't help but squeeze you. Too bad you won't fit in the dress I bought you, though..."

Lenalee glared at the evil little girl and spat, "HOW DID YOU MAKE ME GET FAT?" Rhode reached into her pocket and pulled out a small medicine bottle. "This is a special brand of weight gain medicine I made. I put it in a piece of candy I gave you last time we met. It takes a while to take effect, so that's why you didn't get fat right away..."

Lenalee wanted to squeeze the life out of Rhode's throat, but the chains tied around her, including her new massive gurth, made it to hard to accomplish anything at the moment. Rhode playfully slapped both of Lenalee's chubby cheeks and said, "Now, now, fatty. Don't get all mad at me. You should be happy. Now you can just lay around and eat all day!"

"Why...why did you do this to me?" Lenalee asked. She was getting close to tears. For a moment, a spark of concern flashed in Rhode's eyes. Rhode bent forward and whispered, "It's because..."

Then, without warning, their lips touched. It only lasted for a moment, but Lenalee felt a palethera of warmth and pleasure explode within her when it happened. When they seperated, Rhode said, "It's because I love you and I like fat girls..."

Lenalee, who was the most confused out of anyone in the room, just licked some saliva off her lips and said, "So...you're a lesbian...?" Rhode nodded and muttered, "I thought it seemed a little obvious. I mean, I made YOU, the hottest girl I ever met, into my own personal doll. But you hate me for doing that..."

Suddenly, the emotional scene was ruined by Lenalee's growling stomach. Lenalee giggled and exclaimed, "Well, if you can feed me, then I guess I can stay for a while!" Rhode squealed in delight and shouted, "Ok, guys, bring it in!"

Slowly, a group of people, both men and women, stepped out of the shadows. They were all carrying plated piled high with candy, sweets, and other delicacies. "It's all for you, Lenalee-chan!" Rhode purred as she patted Lenalee's big belly again. Lenalee couldn't take her eyes off all the food. She wanted to eat all of it.

'Wait! What am I doing?' Lenalee's consciousness screamed as the plates of food were presented before her. 'These people are Akuma! I should be killing them, not letting them feed me!' she thought. Lenalee tried to move, but the chains were still too tight. Rhode noticed this and remarked, "Are the chains too tight, sweetie? Here, let me loosen them up a bit for you..."

Eventually, the desire to eat became too powerful. Throwing away any dignity she once had, Lenalee dug into the food with vigor. Chocolates, caramels, ice cream, french fries, steaks, hamburgers, breads, eclairs and more all found their way down into Lenalee's ever-growing gut. Rhode watched in amazement as Lenalee's belly slowly grew bigger and bigger.

Lenalee let the amazing tastes fill her senses, splashing her with a wave of pleasure and warmth. The amount of food seemed endless, but it all went down Lenalee's throat. The chair Lenalee was tied to soon lost its strength to support her weight and it collapsed beneath her. Lenalee's entire body jiggled as it crashed down onto the floor.

Rhode could barely contain herself. What she was witnessing was something that she only dreamed about for so long. 'Keep eating...keep eating...' Rhode urged as she watched Lenalee continue to stuff herself to no end. Lenalee's swollen stomach had grown to enormous sizes and it was still growing. Rhode smiled and thought, 'The fat from the food will still need to spread out in her body, so she'll get even be bigger later!'

* * *

When it was all over, Lenalee was HUGE. All of her clothes had removed as they were too small to cover her massive girth. Her breasts were huge, round, and jiggly. They were both around the same size as the stomach of a 8-month pregnant woman.

Her stomach had also grown to immense size. It had about ten huge fat rolls that spread out around her body, covering Lenalee's giant tree-trunk thick legs. Lenalee had five fat chins and big chubby red cheeks. Even her bellybutton went from an innie to an outtie.

Rhode sat down on Lenalee's giant belly and grinned widely, revealing a row of sharp teeth. "You've really let yourself go, Lenalee-chan..." Rhode joked as she traced her finger around Lenalee's rock-hard tits. Lenalee let out a loud belch and moaned, "Ooh...I ate so much...I've gotten SO fat..." She was still a bit dazed from her massive feast.

Lenalee's entire body was now stock-full of delicious fat. The remains of her panties lay across the room, her giant expanding ass too big for them to contain. Lenalee let out some more gas and cried, "A-Ah! Excuse me!" Rhode giggled and replied, "It's okay, baby. Now, tell me...are you full yet?"

Lenalee belched again and rubbed her full gut. "I'm not even sure I can move, much less eat..." she remarked sadly. Poor Lenalee was no nothing less than a living ball of fat. Rhode smirked and lightly slapped Lenalee's breasts, causing them to jiggle like crazy.

"You won't need to move," she whispered, "Because you're mine now. Stay with me and you'll be fed for the rest of your life!" Lenalee smiled and thought, 'I'll probably be saved by Allen and the others later...so I should enjoy this while I can...'

No one ever came.


End file.
